


A is for Academy

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alphabet Challenge, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, but still short, its actually longer than a drabble, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an upcoming presentation tomorrow, Fitz and Simmons find themselves at the library late at night, but Fitz isn't the most helpful study partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken it upon myself to start a drabble challenge! But instead of doing the popular 100 drabbles challenge, I'm just going to settle for one for each letter of the alphabet. I hope you enjoy and follow my upcoming works!
> 
> MY TUMBLR:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

"Come on Leo, the test is tomorrow!" Jemma nagged, clearly annoyed with her lab partner. "We have to present in front of everyone and I, for one, do not wish to make a fool of myself!".

Fitz lied across the library's couch, tossing a ball into the air and catching it. He sighed, though Fitz was the one who suggested the study date, it appeared he had no intentions of participating in it. Jemma groaned loudly and Fitz mocked her. The librarian shushing them harshly before turning back to her computer. Jemma stood from the computer desk and marched over to the couch, catching the ball mid air. Fitz sat up quickly, a look of annoyance and frustration crossing his features, or in other words, he looked grumpy as always. 

"It's Fitz" he stated simply. Jemma rolled her eyes at the reminder. "And quite frankly, I don't even think we have to study, we're the most advanced students on campus and it's just a presentation".

"Just a presentation? This counts as forty percent of our finals plus the class will be watching us, I don't want to slip up!".

Fitz stood, taking the ball back from his partner. He paced over to the computer and slammed a button, the screen lighting up with the digital portion of the project. "There" he said. Jemma's annoyed expression turned into a confused one. "I designed it to show everything you need to say and when to say it". Jemma crossed her arms as Fitz slumped on the couch, tossing the toy in the air again. His partner sighed impatiently. 

"You  _are_ aware that we actually have to speak during the presentation?" the worry and irritation grew stronger in her voice. It was _almost_ strong enough to convince Fitz that the rehearsal was necessary. Almost.

"There's a microphone on the computer, just record your voice".

Jemma gathered her things and grumbled in frustration and defeat. "I got partnered with the laziest partner in this whole  _Academy"_ she mumbled and started out the door.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my works may end up longer than a drabble simply because I love expanding on stories. Reviews and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
